EL HIGH SCHOOL LOVE STORY
by ELSTARFOREVER
Summary: A Love Story for the ELgang. I like to keep to the normal pairings, but there are signs of other pairings! ;) It's a bit cheesy :( but I'm not a good writer. Plz read and enjoy! And also, plz give me advice by reviewing!
1. Chapter 1 Another Year

**Chapter 1: Another Year**

Elsword: Age: 16 Year: 2ND

Aisha: Age: 14 Year: 1ST

Rena: Age: 16 Year: 2ND

Raven: Age: 17 Year: 3RD

Eve: Age: 14 Year: 1ST

Chung: Age: 15 Year: 1ST

**ELSWORD'S POV**

It was another year at El High School. Another _boring _one. *sigh* I wonder if ANYTHING would happen this year. I walked over to the school's bulletin board and read the board. Hmm... There's quite a few new students this year. Eh. I continued walking into the school.

**AISHA'S POV**

I'm so nervous. What if nobody likes me? What if- stay calm Aisha. You freaking out right now isn't helping. Just take a deep breath and calm down. The moment I calmed down, I continued walking to school.

**RENA'S POV**

I was waiting at the bus stop for the bus to come. God, did I oversleep? I sure hope not. I looked around the corner for the bus but instead I saw a sliver haired girl walking towards me. I walked over to the girl and tried to start a conversation. "Hi, I'm Rena, are you going to El High School?" The girl looked up at me and I saw an emotionless face with amber eyes.

**RAVEN'S POV**

I saw a small boy with stupid pikachu ears on top of his head in my way. And NOBODY gets in my way. I made my way up to him and said "Hey Pikachu, get out of my way. NOBODY gets in my way or they'll pay." The boy said nothing, so I grabbed him by his ears and threw him onto the side and continued walking.

**EVE'S POV**

Data confirmed. Recent Events: Run in with an elf named 'Rena', downloading information: 100% completed. Arrived at El High School. Marking location. Done. I waited into everyone was off the bus. I didn't want any more run ins with people. As soon as everyone got off, I quickly got off and glided toward the school and I noticed a boy on the ground. I glided down to help him.

**CHUNG'S POV**

Ouch, that hurt. Stupid guy. I looked up and saw a girl gliding down towards me. "Are you okay?" she looked at me as if I was really wounded. Wow, she's pretty. Even with an emotionless look, she's beautiful. Sliver hair that was tucked behind her pale colored ears, caramel colored eyes. "Uhh... _yes_?" The girl helped me up, but as soon as I started walking, I nearly collapsed if it weren't for the girl. I mumbled something about old girls and pretty people. Then I officially collapsed.

**Yes, I know it's very cheesy, but I didn't have any better ideas. I'll try to make it better. Please R&R!**

**Raven: *snickers***

**Rena: Don't be rude Raven, it's her first story.**

**Chung: Why do I collapse? -_-**

**Me: It's part of the story, be quiet.**

**Me: Btw, where's the rest of the Elgang?**

**Rena: Elsword went off to an arcade, Eve's repairing Oberon because Chung did some damage to him, and Aisha's right there.**

**Aisha: Why do I have a small chunk, and why am I even whiny?**

**Me: Because I was lazy, and because I wanted to.**

***Eve and Elsword comes back***

**Elsword: That was the worst arcade ever!**

**Eve: Does it have to be so dramatic?**

**Me: Do you people have to pelt me with questions I can't answer? Because it's a totally random idea that pops into my head while I write and I simply edit it a little, and voila! It's there! *runs off***

**Elgang: ...**

**Raven: *mutters yes***

**Me: *Throws a rock at Raven***

**Raven: OW!**

**Eve: She's 'mad' right?**

**The Rest of the Elgang: *nods***

**Aisha: Well, please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2: Trouble

**Chapter 2: Trouble**

**Eve's POV**

I rushed past the hallways of classrooms, Oberon, who was carrying Chung, right behind me. Where was that ruddy nurse's office? After what seemed to be 10-15 minutes, I found the nurse's office. Wow, I'm surprised I didn't notice it before. I should mark it's location, just in case. After marking it's location, I hurried inside with Oberon.

**Aisha's POV**

Hmph. Two people are already late for around 15 minutes already. I wonder what's keeping them. Anyways, I hope they get a proper punishment when they DO come.

**Elsword's POV**

Wow, the beginner's class is strangely quiet. They should be screaming and making noises by now. I remember MY first day. I wonder if all days are like that. *shudders at the thought*

***FLASHBACK***

-Lowe and Anne Enter- (Lowe is the first person you see when you have the starting cutscene (if you don't have a character cutscene) and Anne is the first shop owner, so yeah.) (P.S. There are 3 kids in this scene.)

Anne: Hello new students! I am Anne, and this is Lowe. We will teach you the basic things you need to know about how this school works and give you a tour about the school.

Lowe: ARE YOU KIDS READY TO LEARN?!

Class: YEAH!

Kid 1: IF IT'S NOT AS GREAT AS IT SAYS ON THE BROCHURE, THEN NO!

Anne: Settle down, settle down. Here at this school you will learn history of the El, War, Culture, and many more things. You will also learn- *is interrupted by Lowe*

Lowe:YOU WILL LEARN SWORDSMANSHIP, MAGIC, ARCHERY, SHOOTING, SURVIVAL SKILLS, PVP, AND DEMON KILLING!

Class: YEAH!

Anne: *facepalm*

Kid 2: HISTORY SUCKS!

Anne: *slaps Kid 2 in the face*

Kid 3: *pelts Anne with spitballs*

Class: YEAH!

- Lowe and Anne leads the class on a very loud tour -

***END OF FLASHBACK***

-_- **Author's Notice:** I apologize if the flashback sucks. I know that's not Lowe's and Anne's usual natures, but yeah.

**Eve's POV**

The nurse's office looked more like a mini hospital than a nurse's office. There was a small cupboard which probably held potions and things. There was a section with small hospital beds. The first room was the actual office. There was a big office table with a nice big chair. On the desk were a clipboard with a patients list on it, a pencil box with plenty of pens and pencils that could keep you supplied for about a year and a half. On the wall was a TV that had a computer screen on it. The nurse, was simply typing rapidly on her computer, so fast that her fingers seemed to fly. She didn't seemed to notice them until Eve gave a soft '_ahem_'. When she _did_ notice them, she seemed rather surprised. "May I help you? And shold you be er- out of class without a pass?" "I don't know, I'm new here, you see, and well, I saw a kid laying on the ground outside just as school started, and so I helped him up and he was conscious for a few minutes before passing out." Eve replied, not sure what the nurse would do, or say. Strangely, instead of being all, 'Well I'm happy you thought about him, but what were you thinking young lady to be late to school let's see...20 minutes to school! And on the first day!' She kindly replied, "How thoughtful of you! Come, let's put him here on this bed so I can examine him. Now off with you now, don't want to be later than you already are, yes?" I nodded, still wary. "Well, since you're new, you should be in room 201. That's upstairs, first room to the left. Go now!" I exited out of the hospital ward, and heading upstairs. (Oberon vainshes when she goes off, but the ending is good, so I don't want to ruin it.)

**Aisha's POV**

I heard someone coming down the hallway toward this room. Finally! The person is here! She looks weird. Sliver, almost gray hair, carmel colored eyes, blue markings on her face, pale skin, and a big, almost hidden, blue gem half covered by her bangs. Nobody said a word, they all just stared at the panting strange girl.

**Eve's POV**

Everyone was staring at me as if I was an alien. Nobody said a word until a purple haired girl finally spoke up, "Hey old lady, what took you so long? You've been late for 25 minutes! That's almost half an hour! Where's the other kid that's late?" "Aisha, settle down, you're not the teacher, dear, come out into the hall, I want to talk to you." the female teacher said. She led me out unti we were out of hearing range and said in a low voice, "Dear, I know you have some perfectly good excuse to tell me why you're late, but no one's ever been THIS late. I'm sorry, but you're going to have to tell your excuses to the principle." "WHAT?" I gasped! "But, I-I-" "No buts. You are going there NOW. No excuses, no buts, no nothing!" She said the final time, and I knew I had no choice. shuffled miserably down the hallway.

**Eve: _Ahem_, what's with all the 'dramatic chunks'? **

**Me: Well, er... Wait, where's the Gang?**

**Aisha: I'm here.**

**Rena and Raven: Here.**

**Chung: Right here. **

**Elsword: I'm barely in the story. **

**Rena and Raven: At least you had a part! Why are WE not in this chapter?**

**Me: I can get you off the story you know. *holds up computer*******

**Rena and Raven: *****backs away slowly*******  


**********Aisha: Why am I all nerdy and rude?**

**********Me: Because in your history, you read and studied a lot so, yeah.**

**********Aisha: That doesn't really make a difference.**

**********Chung: I'm still in coallasped mode? *****faints*******

**************Well, please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3: Aftereffects

**Chapter 3: Aftereffects**

**I apologize for not updating very often. I DO write them, but since I do it on the iPad, it's really slow, and corrects me even if the word is correct. Anywho, here you go! And it keeps deleting my docs. :( This is my 21ST? doc. Enjoy.**

**Eve's POV**

I shuffled miserably towards the principal's office. Stupid boy. If I hadn't helped him, this wouldn't have happened. But still, if I didn't help him...

**Aisha's POV**

Ugh, this tour is soo boring. Well, that girl deserved what she got.

**Eve's POV**

Well, that wasn't so bad. It could have gone worse. I should get back to the group and stay out of trouble for now.

**~ Around Lunchtime ~**

**Chung's POV**

Ugh, where _am _I? That girl... I woke up to see I was in a hospital? Nearby, a lady in a nurse's outfit was jotting down things on a piece of paper, pausing only to look up and stare outside. She turned around and noticed me. "Up already dear? You've been unconscious from morning to lunch already." I stared, surprised. "From morning til _lunch_? Wow." I looked around and said, "Am I in a hospital?' "No, no, this is the nurse's office, er... a mini hospital I guess." she replied. "A nice young gray haired girl carried you here. If you are feeling better, I suggest you go to lunch. You can't get better on an empty stomach!" I slipped off the bed and turned to the door. "Have a lollipop on your way out if you'd like." She called after me. I went over and sure enough, there was a large jar of lollipops of every flavor. I chose a blue cotton candy one and headed off to lunch.

**Eve's POV**

These meals aren't that bad actually. I mean, I don't think kool el-aid, lizard jerky and phoru cookies are bad, but not very appetizing for a famous school. Hey, that boy this morning is coming over. I guess he's finally woken up. I'll go over and see how he's doing.**  
**

**Chung's POV**

That girl's coming over now. I'll just pretend I don't see her coming. I walked faster but she soon caught up to me. "Are you alright?" she asked in a innocent kind of tone. "Yeah, I'm fine, what makes you think I'm not?" I replied. "Well, you _were _unconscious for quite some time." "Yeah, but I'm fine now. Oh and do you want a lollipop?" "Sure, thanks." She tried not show it, but she slightly blushed a bit. "My name's Eve, what's yours?" "Chung." I replied. "Well, I should go now. See you Eve!" I waved and walked off.

**Done! So happy! :D Remember please rate! It'll help!**

**Eve: The hell lady? Seriously?**

**Me: What?! **

**Eve: It's too dramatic! And on the third chapter!**

**Rena: I think it's fine! ^o^ *makes kissing sounds***

**Eve and Chung: SHUT UP!**

**Aisha: Why I so nerdy and snobby and rude?!**

**Me: Because you are. (Mom.) ~It's an inside joke~**

**Elsword: I wasn't in the chapter! Why?**

**Me: Because this chuck focuses mainly on Eve x Chung. Also because you aren't interesting. **

**Elsword: But, but, I'M ALWAYS INTERESTING!**

**Aisha: *punches in the nose* NOT!**

***Aisha and Elsword starts have a fistfight***

**Me: Rena, do your thing. *hands Eve and Chung some earplugs***

**Rena: *goes all demonic and screams STOP IT! really loud that the page gets torn.**

**Raven: *comes back * What the?**


	4. A NOTICE FOR DA LOVE STORY!

**Hey guys, I will not continuing the love story for quite some time, (no, not really I usually come back in a week or so) and I am terribly sorry for all those people who like/love the story so far, but I got no good ideas! I seriously need to focus more on other love story chucks, like Rena's or Aisha's. So, yeah. However, I will make a new series and work on that! So, yeah I guess that's that.**


End file.
